The Homeless Hero
by thegalacticpope
Summary: Billy is having a bad day. He's tired. He's hungry. He doesn't know where he's going to sleep tonight. But when he sees a homeless man in trouble, he knows he has to intervene. And that's when things get interesting. SHAZAM!
1. Be Good And Good Will Follow

_Captain Marvel has always been one of my favorite superheroes. He doesn't get the attention or the credit he deserves. There will be some confusion. Captain Marvel was originally owned by a company called Fawcett, but there was a lawsuit over the rights. While he was in limbo, the Marvel comic book company claimed the name Captain Marvel as a title to one of their series and gave the name to Carol Danvers. While DC is allowed to have a hero named Captain Marvel, they changed the title of the comic to Shazam! Shazam is not the name of Billy Batson's alter ego, that is Captain Marvel. Shazam is the name of the wizard who gave him powers. Now that we've got that cleared up, I also want to let you know that you do not need to know anything about Captain Marvel to enjoy this story as it's an origin story._

 _If you like Batman and in particular Damian Wayne, check out my other fic_ Hellspawn _._

 _As always, thank you for reading! I appreciate any reviews!_

* * *

Billy Batson groaned, his stomach gurgling. It had been a long day. He'd sold all his newspapers, and made a couple extra bucks running errands for Mrs. Thoresby, the elderly lady that used to work as a librarian at Fawcett City College, where his parents used to be archaeologists. But his parents were dead now, and his foster parents wished he was dead, so Billy lived on the streets. Well, to be technically accurate, he lived in the Fawcett City Underground, an old attempt to build a metro system that was never fully funded. The subway was abandoned in the outskirts of the city and only functional downtown. The result was a large expanse of cavernous tunnels underneath the city that was inhabited by anyone with nowhere else to go.

Billy shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his red hoody, as he made his way to the abandoned maintenance room he now called home. It was prime real estate down in the Underground. As far as he knew, there weren't any other kids his age who lived down there, but the few older kids he knew were always losing the best spots to the rougher crowd. He was lucky.

He rounded a corner, fingering the money in his pocket. Mrs. Thoresby flashed in his mind, and he felt guilty for lying to her. She was under the impression that he was living happily with his second foster family and growing up a like a normal kid. But he also knew that if he told her what had really happened, she would call the police and he would end up back in the foster system. Not something he wanted again. Ever.

The low light glinted off the grimy grate that marked the entrance to his domain. Casting a quick look around, Billy removed the grate and shimmied inside, replacing it behind him. Unlike the grate, the vent itself was spotless. Billy had taken great pains to clear out the room, and he didn't tolerate uncleanliness. He allowed the grate because it was good camouflage. When he made it to his room, he dropped down from the floor.

The room was sparse, but polished clean. There was a metal shelf with the small lockbox where he kept his money, and his backpack. His books and notebooks were neatly arranged on the shelf. He kept the second shelf from the bottom empty: this one he used as a desk for his homework.

Billy knew he was lucky, being able to call this a permanent home. During one particularly rainy night, Billy had risked the dangers of the Underground. He wandered, exploring stairwells and railways and platforms until a hallway caught his eye. With a bit more exploration, and a little ingenuity he had managed to find a way into the room via the air vent. The door was rusted closed, and he had painstakingly heaved the metal shelf in front of it. No one was getting through the door, and most people wouldn't fit through the vent. Eventually, he wouldn't either, but that was something to think about another day.

With a dull thud, Billy flopped onto his makeshift mattress and stared at the ceiling. It was only 6:30. But he had finished his homework, and finished delivering papers, and had gone to Mrs. Thorseby's. There wasn't much else to do. He curled onto his side, and thought of things to do. He toyed with going to the local library, but he knew it closed at 8 on Sundays. By the time he got there, the transit wouldn't be worth the half an hour he would be able to spend inside. He sat up, deciding on the comic book store so he could leaf through some new issues for some entertainment, but his stomach rumbled. He was hungry.

Billy gritted his teeth. He hated being hungry. He hated spending money on food even more. Giving up on the comic book store, he decided on the mall. He could usually piece together a good meal by offering to take people's trays to the trash for them and pocketing their leftovers.

It was a nice crisp day in Fawcett City, and Billy whistled a cheerful tune. He worked hard to fit in. Nobody even gave him a second glance. He was just another kid wearing a superhero t-shirt and a red hoody. Nobody would even question it. Billy had mastered the art of blending in.

He rounded a corner and ducked into an alleyway, opting for a shortcut he wouldn't dare take after dark. A thump and the sound of breaking ceramic pricked Billy's ears. He rounded a corner and came upon an unwelcome sight. Three young men had ganged up on a fourth man Billy had never seen before. He recognized the three from the Underground. Sid and his gang were not to be trifled with. It looked as though they had brought their exploits to the surface.

"Is that all you got? Pathetic," Sid snarled and spat on the man's feet, counting the money he had stolen.

The man on the ground looked up at his assaulters and Billy's breath caught. He didn't know how Sid didn't see it, but this was a powerful man. He was a large bear of a man with skin the color of rainforest bark and eyes that glistened like shards of amber. Billy expected this man to show Sid what he was capable of. But he just continued to sit cross-legged on his mat.

"You're really gonna steal off a bum?"

"Oh, you're a bum? I never would have guessed. I had just assumed you stank like shit because that was your preference."

Billy had enough. This wasn't right. Not at all. Nobody should be treated like that.

"Give him back his money." Billy hoped he sounded scarier than he felt. He took a deep breath and tried to draw strength from the S on his chest. He marched forward and put his hands on his hips ignoring how scared he was.

Sid and his friends had looked up, startled at the sound of another voice but broke into howling laughter at the sight of ten year old Billy Batson ordering them about.

"I'll deal with the pipsqueak, you guys finish up here," Sid said with a smile that made Billy's toes curl. He tried to stand up taller. He puffed his chest out a bit for effect.

Now that the odds were a bit fairer, Billy hoped that the sitting man might stand up and tell them off. But he remained passively cross-legged on his mat. It looked like he was meditating. Billy swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, as he realized he might be in trouble.

Sid stood in front of him, considerably taller and weighing almost twice what he did. "Trying to be a hero?" he sneered.

Billy shook his head. "No, but it's not right to-"

 _WHACK!_

Billy was cut off as Sid's fist rammed into his face. He was so startled and unprepared that the blow knocked him off balance and sent him careening to the grimy alley floor.

"Sorry, hero. Gotta run!"

And they left.

Billy didn't know how long it took for his head to stop spinning, but when he looked up, the alleyway was empty. He swallowed the bitter disappointment rising in his throat. Not only had he gotten beaten up on a stranger's account, the stranger in question hadn't even stuck around! Billy sighed deeply. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but not this.

Heaving himself to his feet, Billy leaned against the alley wall and clutched his cheek. That was definitely gonna leave a mark.

"Hey, Captain. How about a nice drink of water?"

Billy spun around. The man from before was standing in front of him, offering him a sip from his canteen. He was even more menacing now that he was standing up, towering over him. He stared, confused. This man radiated power. Why hadn't he done anything? Billy only paused for a moment before taking a swig. At this point, stranger germs were the least of his worries.

"Thanks," he said handing back the canteen.

"No, little man, thank you. You stood up for me."

"Someone has to."

"Is that why you did it?" The man was now gazing at him curiously, tawny eyes glinting predatorily.

Glancing at his scuffed sneakers to hide the blush in his cheeks, Billy replied, "No."

"Then why?"

He really wasn't going to give this up. So Billy thought about it. "I just think that people have to stand up for what they believe in to make the world a better place."

At this, the man gave him a blinding smile. The man's canines glinted in the low light, but Billy was sure he was just imagining things. He did just get hit in the head, after all.

"Well, Captain, I appreciate it. The last thing I wanted was for you to get your ass handed to ya because of me."

Billy shrugged, just wanting to leave. He felt kind of sick. He definitely wasn't hungry anymore.

"Here, take this. As a thank you." The bum reached out a large hand and took Billy's, dropping something in his outstretched palm.

Billy held it up to inspect the sharp, curved object in his hand. "What is it?"

"A tiger claw."

Startled, Billy met his gaze. "A real one?"

"Mmmhm. Keep it with you. It might come in handy. I have a feeling you'll be needing it soon." There was a strange twinge of sadness in his deep voice that made Billy want to comfort him. He vaguely wondered why he wasn't afraid of the giant stranger.

"Thank you," said Billy sincerely.

"Anytime, Captain." He held out a hand for Billy to shake. His index finger was missing. Billy shook his hand anyway.

But now, he was curious. he held the claw up to his face. "Did you get this yourself? How did you do it? Did you have to fight the tiger or someth-" Billy looked up questioningly, the alleyway was once again empty, with no sign that a bum had ever lived there. Even the mat was gone.

Billy sighed, rubbing his head. He must have hit it really hard. Turning back the way he came, he started making his way home. He didn't feel like being seen after getting thrown around in an alley. And the rising bruise would make it harder to fit in. He scowled at his old converse.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Billy mulled over what had just happened as he walked, lost in thought.

Do I regret it? Billy searched for the answer, and he discovered that it was an honest 'no.' Of course, he didn't like getting slapped around by some greasy Underground kid, but he was glad that he had stood up for that man, no matter how weird he turned out to be.

Billy touched his cheek as the entrance to the Underground came into view. Maybe he could find a way to hide the mark? It wouldn-

 _BOOM_

The loud rumble of thunder startled Billy, and he glanced at the sky in confusion. Hadn't it just been sunny?

His heart beat faster as a figure descended from the sky. A superhero! This must be his lucky day! Superman? No, Superman wore a cape. Billy squinted, trying to make out the figure in the fading light. It was definitely a man, so not Wonder Woman. The Green Lantern, maybe?

A flash of lightning lit up the figure's face, and Billy took a step back. Greenish skin stretched over a ghoulish face. Eyes as dark and deep as a black hole were locked onto him, as if wanting to suck him into their implacable darkness. He'd never seen this hero before.

"W-who are you?" Billy called to the figure as he descended onto the pavement in front of the entrance to the Underground.

The man smiled, and Billy felt sick. A mouth full of razor sharp teeth glinted back at him.

"Pathetic mortal. It appears the Wizard has chosen a child to oppose the great Black Adam," the figure spoke sounding mildly disinterested, but Billy couldn't keep his eyes off the mouth of sharp glittering teeth. "Oh, well. All the easier to end your miserable existence."


	2. You Can't Teach An Old Wizard New Tricks

_I'm making up a bit of my own canon here, as there's not a lot of information on how the magical realms work in the DC Universe. I decided to make up a bit of my own magic and how Billy gets his powers. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

"Pathetic mortal. It appears the Wizard has chosen a child to oppose the great Black Adam," the figure spoke sounding mildly disinterested, but Billy couldn't keep his eyes off the mouth of sharp glittering teeth. "Oh, well. All the easier to end your miserable existence."

Billy's mouth gaped open. This couldn't be happening! He was just a kid! What could this… guy want from him? Billy took a step back, but before he could go far, the… man who called himself Black Adam flung out an outstretched hand and Billy didn't really register what was happening and he didn't know how he did it but he threw his body to the side and narrowly dodged a _bolt of lightening?_ What in the world was happening?

Billy scrambled to his feet, ignoring the sting of his scraped hands. Black Adam growled in rage, and the air crackled. Billy panicked. Was he summoning more lightening? How did he even _do_ that? Why was he attacking Billy of all people? How was he gonna get away?

Frantically searching for something to help him, Billy reached into his pocket. The tiger claw! He grabbed it, honestly not sure what he was going to do with it, but it was the only idea he had in the heat of the moment. As Black Adam reached out his hands, presumably to conjure more lightening, Billy did the only thing that made sense in the moment.

He threw the claw.

It spiraled through the air, almost majestically, glowing with the sparks of magic lightening before hitting the demon-man in his beady black eye in a sick parody of Fate. Billy wanted to stand there with his jaw unhinged forever. _Did he just hit a demon flying man in the eye with a tiger claw given to him by some random homeless dude? Was this even real life?_ But then Black Adam was roaring, and sparks were flying and Billy didn't remember telling his legs to move, but he was sprinting past the man and down the steps into the Underground. The sky rumbled and shook the dirt from the ceiling as Adam made his rage known to Fawcett City.

Billy stumbled, but kept running. His throat burned and his lungs heaved and he had never been so scared, not even when Uncle Ebenezer had first tossed him out on the streets. Skidding around a corner Billy started making a plan, maybe he could lose him-

 _WHAM!_

If he hadn't been running for his life, Billy might have been embarrassed by the high pitched scream that was ripped from his throat as he bounced off a solid chest and fell to the floor with a dull thud as he landed on his abused tailbone. His heart was racing-it felt like it was going to burst from his chest-but as he looked upwards his wide-eyed gaze met the friendly amber stare of the homeless guy with the missing finger.

"Hey there, Captain," he rumbled pleasantly as he hauled Billy to his feet. "What's got you in such a hurry?"

"You need to get out of here, mister!" Billy gasped, trying to catch his breath. "There's a crazy flying man shooting lightening out there!"

But the large man just nodded, as if this was old news and not the least bit alarming. "Yeah, that's Adam for ya. Anger issues if I ever saw 'em. 'Course he may be a little pissed about the teleportation thing… _jara…_ "

" _What_ are you talking about? We have to get out of here!"

"Sure thing, Captain. The Wizard's been waiting to see ya. You still got that claw I left you?"

Billy just stared at the man in front of him. _This is it. This guy is crazy. I'm going to die here!_ A distant rumble left no doubt that the flying demon was angrily tearing apart the Underground in an attempt to find him. He had to get moving or he was toast! The dark hallway called to him, and Billy almost made a run for it but… he glanced back at the homeless guy. Sure, he might be a little weird, but he didn't deserve to be _abandoned_ , to be left here to _die_ …

He made up his mind. Billy grabbed the homeless man's hand and started dragging him towards the hallway. It was completely obvious to Billy that he could not force the man to go anywhere he didn't want to go or move any faster than he wanted to do it. And apparently, he wanted to go for a nice, slow stroll. But he allowed Billy to guide him away, straining to get him to move just a bit quicker.

"Where you headed, Captain?"

"Anywhere away from here," Billy panted. They were almost there.

"Well, you still have that claw, don't cha?"

"No," Billy muttered. "Ifrewitattished."

"What was that, Cap?"

Billy cleared his throat, and tried to cool the flush rising in his cheeks to no avail. "No. I threw it at his head."

The homeless man stopped. Billy tugged on his arm, but he didn't budge. Looking back, he saw the great figure hunched over.

"Sir?" Billy questioned. "Are you okay?"

The man raised his head and let out a tremendous roar of laughter. "You…threw it… at his _head?_ " he managed to get out in between his fit of giggles.

"Yeah," Billy said, completely exasperated. "What was I supposed to do?"

"If only you knew what you _could_ do, Captain. If only," he sighed, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "I bet ol' Adam loved that, with his whole god-complex rule the world mantra." Billy honestly hadn't thought it had been that funny, but the man's amber eyes glinted with mirth. He decided to go along with it.

"Yeah, it was a pretty stupid thing to do, trying to stand up to him like that. Pretty silly. Now, can we please go?" He gave a solid tug to the man's arm, but to no avail.

"No, Captain. That's not silly at all. In truth, the fact you tried is very important. It's the reason we're here."

"In the subway?" Billy frowned.

"No. Look again."

Billy turned to face the hallway. Only a few more yards. Except, the hallway wasn't there anymore. In it's place was a misty thicket of bamboo. _What the heck?_

"What's-" Billy whirled to face the homeless man, but he was gone, vanished in darkness and mist.

"Mister?" he called. "Are you there?"

He was greeted with silence. He trembled in fear. Where was he?

A soft huff had him turn to face the bamboo again. Two amber eyes were glinting at him from the darkness. Billy took a step back, as a massive furry head became visible. _Holey moley!_ It was a tiger! Billy couldn't help it, his jaw dropped open. Maybe this all really was a dream. Maybe he had hit his head way harder than he had thought.

But the tiger didn't approach. Instead, he turned his great head and padded into the bamboo. A light seemed to radiate from the forest, and as the tiger retreated, so did the light. Not willing to be stuck in total darkness, Billy did the only thing he could: he followed.

The tiger wasn't hard to follow, and Billy got the impression he wasn't trying to be. Occasionally, he'd catch glimpses of a striped tail through the reeds. He was so focused on following the tail of the tiger, so completely engrossed-almost like he was compelled-that he failed to notice that he wasn't surrounded by bamboo any longer. That was, until the tail disappeared.

Billy looked up, and it was only sheer determination that kept him from falling on his butt yet again.

The subway was gone. So was the bamboo forest and the tiger. Billy wasn't even sure he was on earth anymore. He was standing in a ravine, surrounded on all sides by glittering cliffs, almost like they were made of crystal. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. Above him, the sun-was it the sun? another star?-was way too big. Not _slightly bigger than normal_ big but _I'm about to get swallowed into the sun_ big. But he wasn't hot. At all. If anything, Billy was slightly chilly, but the swirling white fire mesmerizing, a giant paradox in the sky. It was beautiful. Impossibly beautiful.

"Billy Batson."

"Aaaah!" Billy whirled around and came face to face with the oldest person he had ever met. And he knew some old people. Mrs. Thoresby was like 87.

The man before him was hunched over, and leaned heavily on a staff that was taller than he was. Which wasn't saying much, because the stooped man wasn't that much taller than Billy. He was impossibly wrinkly, with a white beard that tapered off at his knobby knees. He was wearing robes made of… Billy didn't know how to describe it besides… fabric of the universe. Stars and galaxies swirled in the cloth as the ancient man stepped forward. He gazed at Billy with a surprisingly clear crystal blue gaze.

"Billy Batson," he said again.

"Th-that's me," Billy stuttered. He was at a complete loss for what to do.

"I am the great Wizard, and it is I who have summoned you here in order for you to accept the burden for which you have been chosen," despite everything, the Wizard's voice soothed him. It was unlike any voice Billy had ever heard. It was deep, almost multilayered. But it curled around his ears and warmed his soul. Billy knew in his bones he could trust this man. "I did not wish to burden you with this gift when you were still so young, but Black Adam has given me no choice. For this, I must apologize."

Even though he was significantly less panicked, Billy was still very confused. "Wizard? Like Dumbledore? O-or Gandalf? Or Merlin?"

"Ah, Merlin!" The old man's blue eyes lit with recognition. Now there was a determined wizard if I ever met one! Fabulous couldronmaster if I do say so myself."

"So, no Gandalf then?" Billy tried not to sound too disappointed. But he had to ask.

"No, of course not. He exists in the realm of one John Ronald Reuel Tolkien's imagination."

"Right," Billy muttered trying to take this all in and not sound disbelieving. "So, unlike Merlin, Gandalf isn't real."

The Wizard laughed. "Not at all! Just because he's fictional, doesn't mean he isn't real!"

Billy rubbed his head, overwhelmed. "I'm confused."

The Wizard was suddenly at his side and hooked his arm in Billy's. They began to walk slowly in the direction of a cliff face. "Allow me to clarify, Billy. I am not simply _a_ wizard, I am _the_ Wizard. It is I who sits upon the Rock of Eternity and guards this realm from any malevolent mystic forces."

"But you're not on a rock," said Billy. "You're walking with me."

"Very astute! Yes, if I conserve some power, I am able to split my existence for a short period of time. So, I am indeed sitting upon the Rock at this very moment. And at the same time I walk with you here."

Billy raised his eyebrows, impressed. "Two places at once. Cool."

The Wizard laughed. "Indeed."

They made their way to a cliff face, and the Wizard released his hold on Billy. "Here we are," he declared. "Now, tell me Billy. What do you see?"

Billy squinted at the crystal cliff face. "Rainbows?"

"No. Look closer. Look harder. Look with more than just your eyes."

Billy stared at the cliff face, eyes watering. He didn't know what he was supposed to be seeing. He looked harder, holding his breath. The blood rushed to his head. Still, all he saw were the lights dancing from the suns rays through the endless crystal sea.

"Wait!" he breathed. I see something!"

Dark figures emerged from within the twinkling lights. They didn't escape the crystal, but they lingered menacingly, jerky in their erratic movements and disturbingly sentient. Billy was scared, but he couldn't take his eyes away.

"Those are the Hebdomad Discordia. They are seven forces that are ingrained in the fabric of this existence. They can neither be created or destroyed, they just are."

Billy shivered. "Are they evil?"

"No," the Wizard mused. "They are neither good nor evil, although those who know them by name and work to counter their effects in the known universes recognize them as negative forces."

"What are they?"

"Pride."

Billy winced. A figure flared, and symbols flashed across his mind in a sickly golden shade. They were like nothing he had ever seen before. They burned as they raced through his mind.

"Envy." The sharp taste of grass burnt his tongue like acid and more symbols scorched an imprint on his brain.

"Greed." Thick smog choking his throat. More symbols.

"Hatred." Stabbing pain. Symbols.

"Selfishness." Symbols, symbols. Sickly sweet scents, burning vanilla, suffocating.

"Laziness." Pain, pain, burning symbols, waxy oranges coating his tongue, burning pains through his mind.

"And the worst offender of them all: injustice." Billy's eyes watered and he was clutching his head. The Wizard was watching him carefully. "It hurts the first time, doesn't it?"

Billy grunted in agreement. He had a burning headache that smoldered and seared each thought.

The Wizard continued, placing a knarled hand on Billy's back and rubbing small, warm circles. A healing warmth spread from the base of his spine. Magically, it worked, and gradually, the searing headache was relieved.

"This is why you are here, Billy. This is why you were chosen." The Wizard seemed somber now, sad. "We must combat the Hebdomad Discordia to maintain the balance of this existence. I am bound to my duties at the Rock of Eternity, and so the burden falls to another, one I must choose a champion to help me combat the negative forces of the universes. I usually would have waited until you were older… but Black Adam does not wait for such courtesies."

Billy looked up and met the Wizard's gaze. "But who is he?"

The Wizard sighed, and the sound was ancient and weary. "Black Adam was my worst mistake. It was long ago, during the First Age of Gods. Adam was young, bright, and intelligent. He was curious about the universe. So curious indeed. But he fell to his own insatiable lust for power. He turned on the very beings he was sworn to protect. And he succumbed to the powers he was supposed to fight against. So I sent him away. To a far corner of the universe. But he used his magic to find a way back, much quicker than he should have. You should have gotten more time before…"

"Before what?"

The Wizard looked into Billy's eyes and Billy saw his whole soul laid bare. "I am going to ask you to do something Billy. It's going to be hard, and it's not fair. I wouldn't even ask if I didn't think it was necessary. But it _is_ necessary. The world needs you, Billy. This whole plane of existence needs you."

At this point, noting really surprised him. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to accept the power of the gods. I need you take up the mantle and subdue Black Adam. I need you to use your gifts to fight the Hebdomad Discordia."

Billy looked down at his shoes, and touched his cheek remembering the bruising force with which Sid struck him. "I wish I could help you, I really do. But I'm too weak. I can't defeat that demon guy-I mean Black Adam. I'm just a kid."

The Wizard smiled, a sad, knowing smile. "Billy, if you accept the challenge I give you, you _won't_ be just a kid anymore. You will wield the power of the gods. You will become the sole protector of this plane of existence. You will be one of the most powerful beings to ever have existed. You can save everyone Billy."

Something was growing in Billy's chest. In is heart, he knew that this is what he needed to do. He looked the Wizard in the eye, and nodded. "I can do it."

The Wizard nodded too, curt. "Good, good. Now that you have agreed, I need to impart upon you a grave secret that only a handful of people in the history of time have ever known."

Billy stared at him, wide-eyed. "W-what is it?"

The Wizard grinned. "My name."


	3. Shazam!

"Your name?"

The Wizard nodded. "Indeed."

"Why is it secret?" Billy asked.

"Names have power, Billy," the Wizard said sagely, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"But I thought your name was the Wizard?"

"Just because that's what people call me doesn't mean it's my name."

Billy just shook his head, "I'm confused."

The Wizard laughed, and guided Billy away from the mesmerizing crystal cliff. "It will all make sense to you soon, Billy. You will be blessed by six gods of old. You will be presented before them to receive their gifts, and the experience may not be… pleasant. But if you choose to accept this, you must endure. You will use these six gifts to subdue the Hebdomad Discordia for the rest of time, or until you are no longer fit to carry the burden."

"Woah," Billy gasped, eyes widening with the realization of just how big, how important this was. "That's a long time."

"Indeed," the Wizard smiled encouragingly.

"Wait a minute," Billy said. "If I'm supposed to be fighting the Seven Deadly Sins, why do I only get six powers? Doesn't that seem… I dunno, unfair?

The Wizard clapped Billy on the back in delight. "Very observant, Billy! You will make a fine champion, indeed!" He trailed off in a fit of mumbling and excited giggles. "Ah yes! Back to my point. I have gathered for you quite the pantheon to grace you with their virtues. In fact, I think it's one of the best ever to agree to bond together. Yes, indeed, since the First Age of Gods, but everyone was practically a god then, which is why this feat is so impressive, if I do say so myself. Gods are terribly flighty, very hard to round up. Which is why it's a miracle that Solomon, Hercules, Atlas, Zeus, Achilles, and Mercury agreed at all. It's quite a formidable line up!"

Billy gazed at the Wizard, wide-eyed. The ancient man's gaze met his own, and he had a sense that the Wizard was endlessly powerful, despite his stooped appearance and cheerful mood.

"Are you ready, Billy?"

Billy gulped, nervous, but the Wizard's smile gave him courage. "I think so."

"Okay, Billy. I will tell you my true name. When I do, it will ignite the contract between you and the pantheon. You will receive your six blessings. And yes, only six. Because the seventh is a gift you already have, Billy. The Compassion of the Champion. Are you ready?"

Billy, set his jaw, determined. "I am."

The Wizard smiled, and took a step back. "Well, then Billy. It's a great pleasure to meet you. My name is _**SHAZAM**_."

* * *

Billy heard the Wizard speak, heard the name that echoed with the power of the gods. But he did not have time to marvel at the way the Wizard's voice radiated throughout this world, piercing his soul. He didn't even have time to gape as the biggest, grandest bolt of lightning he had ever witnessed darted toward him from the sky.

He didn't have time to notice, because as soon as the bolt hit him, he was in the greatest pain he had ever been in his life. The electricity raced through his veins like fire. He couldn't tell if he was screaming, because his ears were filled with a painful buzzing but his throat was shredded and raw.

Billy didn't know how long it lasted, but a figure approached him through the blinding light. Marred by his blurry tears, Billy saw a tall figure approach him, walking slowly, with his head held high. Billy couldn't make out any of his features because of his tears, but he saw light red hair and beard, and warm brown eyes. The most majestic golden eagle he had ever seen was perched on the man's shoulder. Billy could only stare as he seized in pain.

"Hello, William," the voice was deep and resonated with Billy's soul. "I am Solomon, Third King of Israel, descendant of the House of David." He approached Billy, and gently grasped his face in both hands. "Blessed is the man who finds Wisdom, and he who gains understanding. I grant you the Wisdom of Solomon." Billy couldn't help the tears that leaked from his eyes as the man's gentle touch was marred by the roaring burning pain of endless electricity. Solomon kissed Billy on the forehead, and he closed his eyes as the shock of a rapidly increasing mind gripped his head.

Then, he was struck again.

Another massive bolt of lightening was thrown from the sky and entered him from his marked forehead. Suddenly there was a great strain on his arms. Through the pain, Billy knew he had to pull. He closed his eyes knew that everything he loved, all his hopes and dreams hung in the balance. So he pulled, he pulled with all his might and pulled some more. Gritting his teeth, Billy gave it his all. As sudden as it arrived, the strain was gone, and Billy opened his eyes to see his hands grasped in the rough hands of the biggest man he'd ever seen. This man had the presence of Superman, but was much grittier, dirtier, more wild. He grinned and his hazel eyes glinted from within his ragged face.

"I grant you with the Strength of Hercules. May it serve you well in battle, Warrior." He squeezed Billy's hands, and before he even had time to brace himself he was struck a third time, the painful current flowing into his body through their connected palms.

Billy was tired. His knees trembled with his burden, but he knew he could not release it. The whole world depended on it, on him. But the weight, it was unbearable. The electric fire that raced through his veins combined with the colossal burden on his shoulders made him want to give up, to put down the weight that crushed him. But he didn't. He knew that it was his burden to bear. And so he endured. Billy struggled for an eternity under the weight of the world. He was so tired. He bowed his head.

"The axis of spiritual becoming lies in the instant where the cycle ends and begins. It is eternal." Billy looked up, straining to see where the unearthly voice came from. A giant stood before him, as big as the galaxy itself. On his shoulders sat the whole universe. It was at that instance that Billy realized he only shared a miniscule fraction of this god's burden, and was awed by his strength.

"It is not the power of my limbs that is crucial to my eternal fate, mortal. It is my willpower, my burning desire to carry on that is the greatest of all strengths. And so, I gift to you the Endurance of Atlas."

It was with an excruciating release that Billy was struck on his spine, right between his shoulder blades and the giant god before him disappeared in an agonizing flash.

This pain was new, it was different. Where before the lightening had burned its way through his skin and bones, now it ripped through his soul. Billy wasn't solid anymore, he was the lightening. His soul felt like it was being ripped apart, the bolts trying desperately to scatter him in a thousand directions. He consciously held his core together, as the storm tore at his being. Billy could feel himself slipping, his control wavering, when the pulling stopped. He was no longer being shredded by bolts, but instead caressed by them, cocooned in their sharp embrace. A presence touched his soul, and he could sense a powerful presence.

"From the East I call upon the power of the winds. By my will and your blessings, the magic shall be instilled within. From the South I call upon the mighty master bolt, energize the magic with your strength of the volt. From the West I call upon the power of the sky. Shine with courage, light the night, and my blessings multiply. From the North I call upon the power of the earth, to ground him with your rooted strength to let him prove his worth! With these four blessings I bestow upon the mortal, I grant him access to the godly portal. With this power that I give I freely take, for this is a burden only the worthy can partake. Should this mortal try to use his powers for abuse, I shall withdraw my godly blessing of the Power of Zeus."

Each word was like a spark to the fabric of Billy's being. This time, it didn't feel like he was being struck by lightening. No, this time he became the lightening.

When he could focus his eyes it was a relief to have eyes again, but the pain of the divine bolt was no less intense. Billy had little time to appreciate being solid again, because a faceless warrior was charging him. Billy tried to move his feet, but they wouldn't budge. He panicked, tugging and pulling uselessly at his legs, but there was no time. The warrior was close now, and he unsheathed a sword.

It was too late. Billy closed his eyes. But they shot open when he was stabbed through the heart with a blade of lightening. He stared into the face of the warrior, but instead of finding malice, only a calm, accepting, soothing aura greeted him.

"I bestow upon you, the Courage of Achilles. You have experienced liberation from the fear of death and of fear itself. Be brave, Billy Batson, and you will never fail."

Billy stared down at his chest, at the sword lodged in his heart. It hurt, but it was nothing compared to the continuous wrath of the lightening. The next bolt struck the sword, which acted as a conduit for the electricity and send the shockwave deep into his chest. Billy cried out in pain.

Enough. No more. Billy couldn't bear it any longer. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he tried to escape the bolt that trapped him. At least the sword was gone, but that was little comfort. He needed it to stop. He just couldn't take it. No more.

His eyes peeled open and he saw a figure approach, dressed in a gloriously white short toga. He moved with a speed and grace which Billy found mesmerizing, even through the pain.

The figure approached in a flash, far too quickly for Billy's taste, and gently clapped him on the shoulder. "Good job, kid. It's almost over." Billy would swear he heard the godlike voice offer him comfort, but he could never quite recall the memory in any form of clarity. Instead, he remembered a mischievous smile and a golden laurel wreath.

"As your final gift, I bestow upon you the legacy of agility and flight. They will serve you well and make you a god amongst the mortals. Go now, with the Speed of Mercury to guide you."

Billy tried to smile at the god before him, but a final monumental blast of lightening struck his feet and the current made its way through his calves and to his spine. All seven bolts were there burning him away, stripping away everything he was.

" _ **SHAZAM**_!"

* * *

The Wizard's voice was still echoing from the cliffs, and Billy realized that everything he had experienced, even the eternity with Atlas, had only lasted an instant. He also realized he was flying.

The Wizard was smiling up at him, eyes shining with pride while a sad smile curved his mouth. Billy knew that he felt guilty for putting him through this, but he also knew that there was no other choice.

The air sparked around him, as he descended. As he touched the ground, it became suddenly and shockingly apparent that he was significantly taller than before. In hindsight, Billy supposed that it would be ludicrous to impart so much power into the body of a child.

"So, I'm big-holey moley! My voice!" He should have assumed that along with an aged body came an aged voice, but it was still startling to hear it come from his own mouth.

"Yes, Billy," the Wizard laughed. "While you are using your gifts, you will also use a heightened body. No mortal body could handle the immense pressure of godly power."

Billy looked down. He was wearing a red body suit that was made out of some form of armor. A lightening bolt insignia glowed on his chest and sparked with power. A white cape was fastened around his neck by two medallions with symbols etched into them, and somehow he could read them and knew they were spells of protection. The cape included a hood that fluttered off his head as the wind from the descent caught in it. He stared at his hands, opening and closing them. This was real! These hands belonged to him. Excitedly, he touched his face, but sadly it was still smooth.

The Wizard laughed, and winked at him. "Sorry, Billy. No facial hair until your mortal form reaches puberty. I don't know why that's a rule, it's a shame really because if you started now, you could have a pretty luscious one by the time you hit my age."

Billy quirked an eyebrow at the Wizard, who now seemed impossibly small and frail with his new eyes. "So," he said, clearing his throat. Wow, it was gonna take him a while to get used to that voice. "Are you gonna show me how to use these… these powers?"

The Wizard's smile changed into something mischievous, borderline sinister. "I normally would Billy. But you've been away from Fawcett City for quite some time. Black Adam has done considerable damage. The longer you stay here, the worse it will get."

"How will I defeat him?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"But-" Before Billy could even protest the Wizard flicked his hands, and Billy was engulfed by white.


End file.
